


lips are for biting here

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: “That bastard killed half my team,” Zabuza had told him as he pulled him aside into some back alley of Kiri. “Help me find him, please,”“You didn’t even need to ask, Zabuza,”A mission turns into a little bit more.





	lips are for biting here

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good With Grenades.

“What a hassle,”

Zabuza could clearly hear his partner’s voice over the sound of the shinobi he had pinned beneath him, sinking the Executioner’s Blade deep into the muscle connecting his arm to his torso, severing the two. The shinobi howled in agony, face turned to see his dead teammates. Kisame made quick work of taking them down, their deaths swift and painless.

Zabuza however was not as kind.

“You’re lucky I didn’t go for the leg first,” Zabuza said, smirking as he lifted his sword, aiming for the next arm. “Are you going to talk now?”

“I will! I swear, just don’t-” he broke his sentence with another scream of pain, the tip of the Executioner’s Blade tearing into his flesh. “Stop! I yield!”

“About time,” Kisame huffed, setting Samehada into the ground to lean on it, his cheek pressed against the hilt. “Just get the information from him so we can go home,”

“He sold out my men,” Zabuza glared back at his partner. “There is no honorable death for traitors,”

The Kiri nin was the reason why half of Zabuza’s assassination unit was dead, his team being led into a trap. The traitor was plotting against them with Iwagakure, and Yagura had specifically told Kisame and Zabuza to take him back to the village alive where he would be publicly executed.

They needed a confession.

“I did it,” the traitor sobbed, looking away from Zabuza and towards his severed arm. “Iwa paid me to do it,”

“Of course they did,” Zabuza snarled. “But that won’t bring my men back,”

“We need to bring him back alive,” Kisame warned too late, Zabuza raising his sword up and aimed down at the traitor’s throat.

“You really are a fucking demon,” the traitor spat, all noise cut off as the Executioner’s Blade tore into his throat, the garbled sounds of his dying breath filling the air.

 

They were two days away from Kiri, no true rush to come home since Zabuza had fucked up the mission by killing and craving revenge against the man who had fucked over his team. Yagura would throw a fit, but probably wave them off anyway, since the traitor would have died anyway.

“We should stop for the night,” Zabuza said as they walked through a small village, the sky growing darker.

“Sounds good,” Kisame agreed, stretching his arms. “I could use a bath. You could, too,”

“Are you implying I stink?”

“Not in the slightest,” Kisame said, leading the way towards an inn. He reached out, the pad of his thumb brushing against Zabuza’s cheek to the corner of his mouth, still covered in his wraps. “You have blood everywhere,”

Oh.

“Whatever,” Zabuza grumbled, shouldering his way past his partner and into the inn. There was a young girl seated behind the front desk, a bored expression on her face as the two approached. “We need a room for the night,”

“One bed or two?”

“One’s fine,” Kisame interjected, ignoring the glare he received from Zabuza. The girl leaned back, snagging a key off the wall behind her.

“It’ll be 300 ryo for the night,” she said, bored expression as she looked up at the lethal swordsmen. Kisame paid, Zabuza taking the key. “Your room is fifteen, down the hall and to the left,”

“Thank you,” Kisame thanked her, shouldering his bag as he led the way.

“Why did you say one bed, idiot?” Zabuza hissed once they were out of earshot of the receptionist.

“It’s cheaper, and we’ve shared before, so I didn’t think it would matter much,” Kisame shrugged, taking the key from the disgruntled Zabuza and unlocked the door.

“Is there a bar around here?” Zabuza asked, dropping his pack the moment he crossed into the room.

“I saw one down the road,”

“Good. Let’s go,”

 

Kisame could tell that this mission was truly bothering Zabuza the moment he drained two bottles of cheapest beer with the highest alcohol content as possible as quick as they were handed to him by the bartender, Kisame barely managing two sips of his own drink.

They had grown a bit apart since their genin days. It used to be the demon, the monster and the siren, an unstoppable force in Kiri's armada of shinobi. Once they had made chunin, Mei left first to go under Ao’s tutelage in order to play diplomat and enjoy scaring men with her dangerous flirting and two kekkei genkai. Zabuza then followed by leaving to go join the assassination unit and by training under Juzo, one of the Seven Swordsmen, gaining the Executioner's Blade for himself upon the death of the original user.

Kisame had been busy working with Fuguki, killing his way to become a Swordsmen, and he was thankful for Zabuza dragging him out on this mission.

_“That bastard killed half my team,” Zabuza had told him as he pulled him aside into some back alley of Kiri. “Help me find him, please,”_

_“You didn’t even need to ask, Zabuza,” was all Kisame responded with. "Of course,"_

Zabuza never asked for help, ever, not in all the years they had worked together.

It was definitely a first.

Kisame hadn’t seen him in nearly a year, the two being so busy with missions. When they first were apart, they tried to meet up for dinner to catch up whenever they were both in the village, but that stopped.

Zabuza was no longer the short, shrimpy looking genin he once knew. He grew, still shorter than Kisame, but not by much. He filled out, now solid muscle and dangerously thick arms that just yesterday had choked out an informant. He was still as handsome as the day he first met him, dangerous and enticing. Zabuza’s resting bitch face was endearing once Kisame got to know him, recognizing when his threats were serious or empty, and he wouldn’t lie to himself about how long he had genuinely pined after his former teammate.

“It was my team, Kisame,” Zabuza said.

“I know,”

“They mean as much to me as the Cypher Division means to you,”

The wound was still pretty fresh, despite it happening a while ago. Zabuza must have overheard the failed mission, how Kisame had to kill his comrades in cold blood for the village, a village based on lies and deceit.

The silence was uncomfortable, Zabuza draining his third drink before slapping enough money on the counter to cover for them both.

He left the bar, leaving Kisame to sit and stare at his drink, now warm.

 

Kisame found Zabuza two hours later relaxing in the bathhouse. They were the only ones there, Kisame having just come back after holing himself up back in their room and tending to Samehada. Zabuza was resting up against the side of the pool, face hidden in his folded arms.

“About time you join,” Zabuza mumbled, lifting his head to look at his partner. “Get in,”

Kisame didn’t need to be asked twice, muscles sore from their trip. He eased into the water beside Zabuza, letting out a sigh of content.

The room was filled with silence, the trickle of water from the waterfall wall fountain the only noise.

“I needed this,” Zabuza broke the silence, shifting to lean his back against the edge, sinking deeper into the hot water. “Thank you,”

“For what?”

“Coming with me,” Zabuza shrugged, eyes still closed. It was nice to see him out of his flak jacket and stiff uniform, just naked and calm, wraps gone to reveal his handsome face. “Calling me out on my shit,”

“Someone has to,”

“Yeah, now that Mei’s not around to call us both out,” Zabuza let out a small laugh.

“She’s doing well,” Kisame shifted to lean his head against Zabuza’s shoulder, feeling his partner relax to the touch. “I saw her last week. She’s playing diplomat. She still thinks she’s going to become Mizukage,”

“Over my dead body,”

“Don’t say that,” Kisame chided, pressing his cheek into the flesh of Zabuza’s shoulder.

Companionable silence filled the air, Zabuza bringing a hand to rest against the small of Kisame’s back.

Zabuza wasn’t sure what their relationship was. He cared for Kisame deeply, having fought and bled by his side for years now. Both Swordsmen, going from genin to the most feared ninja in their village, second to the Mizukage, the perfect Jinchuriki. There was no one else he would want to bring with him to avenge his fallen comrades, the team he had helped form.

Then there was that time when they were all genin, and Mei, to be snarky, had dared Zabuza to kiss Kisame during what had been an innocent game of Truth or Dare, and the way Kisame’s face had flushed after he pulled away, his first kiss, was a memory burned into Zabuza’s mind. It had felt nice, the way his lips had been chapped, how he was nervous, the way Mei laughed at the face Zabuza made. During missions, Zabuza and Kisame had often shared beds just for the sake of watching one another’s backs, once sharing a sleeping bag during a mission to the north of the Land of Water during the winter, the bitter chill calling for the two to huddle together for warmth.

Zabuza had always thought Kisame was handsome, despite his odd looks. Mei and him used to compete to see who could get him to notice them first, but Kisame had been so clueless as a preteen that he didn't know and didn't recognize when they were purposefully flirting with him.

They were adults now, and this was different, Zabuza thought, realizing that maybe his teenage crush on Kisame was a bit more than just a simple crush, more deep and driven.

He was his teammate, and yet, he wanted to be just a bit more, to be selfish just once.

 _Fuck it_ , Zabuza thought, moving to sit in Kisame’s lap.

“Zabuza?” Kisame looked up at him, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Zabuza placed his hands on either side of Kisame’s face, leaning in and capturing his lips in his. His lips were chapped, just as he remembered, but not as rough as he thought they would be. Kisame was taken aback, eyes wide before settling into the kiss, hands coming up to pull Zabuza closer. He moaned softly as Zabuza bit his lower lip, urging him to open his mouth.

 _“Fuck,”_ Kisame cursed softly, opening his mouth enough for Zabuza to thrust his tongue in, hands coming to pull his face closer. Their noses bumped together, Zabuza smirking into the kiss. He felt himself harden in the water, his cock bumping against another bit of hard flesh, noting how hard Kisame had become as well. A moan came from Kisame as their flesh connected, breathy and heady as Zabuza continued to pull him closer into the kiss, messy as their tongues danced around one another. 

Zabuza pulled away from the kiss, feeling his face burn up. He wished he could hide behind the wraps he usually kept around his face, but it was worth seeing Kisame’s face flush a nice purple, cheeks warm under his touch.

“Should we,” Kisame bit his lower lip, and _god_ , did that image go straight to Zabuza’s cock. “Should we head back to our room?”

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had, shark face,”

 

Freshly dressed in thin robes and stumbling back to their room, a constant fight to just press one another up against the wall and kiss one another until they couldn’t breathe, hungry kisses and quick nicks, Zabuza’s lips already bleeding a bit from where Kisame had cut him with his sharp teeth, biting down too harshly on his now swollen lips.

“Hurry,” Zabuza mumbled against his lips, Kisame’s hand fumbling for the doorknob, their cocks brushing up against one another between the thin fabrics of their robes. Kisame got the doorknob, thankfully, too distracted by Zabuza kissing and biting his neck. They nearly fell into their room as the door swung open, stumbling to catch themselves. Kisame parted from Zabuza just long enough to shut the door behind them, not wanting to give any unsuspecting victim a show from the hallway.

Zabuza let Kisame lead him to the bed, both tossing their clothes off as if they were on fire.

“Not a bad idea now, right?” Kisame teased, capturing Zabuza’s lips in his before he could respond. He swiped his tongue at his lower lip, as if asking silently for access, which Zabuza granted. Their kiss was sloppy, teeth and noses bumping, hands roaming.

“Fuck me,” Zabuza moaned, thrusting his hips forward as Kisame’s hand grasped his cock, already leaking and hard. “Please,”

“You begging is something I thought I’d never hear,” Kisame laughed against his neck, lips working a mark there. Zabuza moaned louder as Kisame began to stroke him, fist tight against his hardened length. He felt like his whole body was burning with desire, and he needed Kisame _now_.

“Hurry up,” Zabuza demanded, breathless as Kisame worked his way down to his chest, tongue flicking at his nipple.

Hands slick with precum from Zabuza, Kisame’s fingers going towards his ass, one hand grasping a firm cheek, the other dipping lower, one finger tracing his rim before sliding in. They both moan, the familiar burn of being stretched overwhelming Zabuza’s senses with nothing but pure pleasure.

“Fucking,” Zabuza moaned, cut off by Kisame thrusting his finger into him, nipping his lips with his teeth. _“Hurry up,”_

Kisame let out a soft chuckle, low like trickling water as he inserted another finger, scissoring him open. Zabuza gasped into his mouth, breaking their kiss as he thrust his hips down on the fingers spreading him open.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pushing Kisame off and away from him, his fingers slipping out of him as he grasped at the other Swordsman’s cock, flushed deep red and thick, a bead of precum dribbling down the length.

He licked up his shaft, tongue flicking the sensitive underside before swallowing him whole, taking him halfway before the tip hit the back of his throat. Kisame groaned, hands going into his hair to pull him close, thrusting into his mouth. Zabuza pulled himself free, the head of Kisame’s cock leaving his lips with a wet _pop_.

“Lay down, now,” Zabuza all but commanded, not that Kisame would complain as his partner pushed him backwards into the mattress, hand grasping his cock tightly.

The moment Kisame thrust up into Zabuza, sliding in one deep thrust, the two exhaled simultaneously, pent up urges seemingly melting away in relief. Kisame stilled himself, gripping Zabuza's hips to keep him in place, feeling the way his soft muscles clenched around his length deliciously. 

“Fuck,” Zabuza mumbled, leaning forward and biting Kisame’s neck, sucking on the skin there as Kisame thrust up into him, an experimental thrust. “Harder,”

Kisame groaned as Zabuza began to ride him, raising his hips to slam down onto his cock, the sound of skin slapping against skin as he thrust up to meet him. The heady moans he was pulling from Zabuza with every thrust were enough to make his eyes roll back in pleasure, his partner letting out a sharp moan as he hit against his prostate. Zabuza saw white briefly as Kisame thrust up, hands gripping the toned flesh of Zabuza's ass, an onslaught of pleasure as Zabuza ground down on him, circling his hips and feeling Kisame hit that sweet spot in him perfectly, his large cock filling him.

“I’m close,” Zabuza groaned, feeling large hands grasping for his thigh and hip, grip tight, his eyes fixed on the Hoshigaki's face twisting with absolute pleasure. Kisame thrust faster and harder, the two rocking in tandem. Zabuza slammed his hips down onto Kisame's cock to meet his thrusts, a loud groan filling the air of their motel room. 

Hopefully they didn't have neighbors, Zabuza thought. He didn't want to deal with a noise complaint now.

Zabuza leaned forward, sharp teeth tugging on Kisame's bottom lip as they kissed, sweat making their skin slick and they fought towards their release. 

 _"Harder, fish face,"_  Zabuza demanded, immediately regretting it due to the harsh but amazingly pleasurable pace Kisame set, hips thrusting up hard to meet him, his cock bouncing with each thrust.  

Kisame’s hand that rested on Zabuza’s thigh came over to grasp at his cock, thick and long, pumping it along with each thrust. Zabuza threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned loudly, feeling the tightening in his core come to a crescendo as that cord snapped, his orgasm coming to him in waves as he clamped down tightly on Kisame’s large length. Kisame hissed in pleasure at the sudden tightness, thrusting up and spilling inside his partner, hand coated in Zabuza’s own release.

The two slowed down, panting hard as the pleasure rolled off them in waves, gentle like the ocean.

“You feel amazing,” Kisame admitted, feeling Zabuza pick himself up, opting to lay in between Kisame’s legs, eyes glossed over from his release, pupils blown.

“We’re not done yet,” his partner gave him a carnivorous look, tongue darting out to lap at the remaining fluid on Kisame’s length, a hand sneaking between his legs to play with his hole, thrusting a finger in without warning. "It's my turn, now,"

As Zabuza began to pepper kisses and licks downward to meet his fingers, Kisame realized that it would be a long night.

He worked him open, noticing that Kisame could take two of his fingers with ease as his tongue lapped out at his hole, thrusting his tongue and fingers up into him. Kisame wrapped his legs around Zabuza's shoulders, fighting back his moans as his bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood. Zabuza worked his tongue skillfully, bringing Kisame back to full hardness as he fought back a quickly rising orgasm, feeling the broadness of Zabuza's tongue thrusting into him.

"Zabuza," he groaned, hands coming to fist at his hair. "In me, now,"

Zabuza's soft laughter tickled against his skin as he pulled away from his hole and he began to stroke him, feeling his length grow amazingly hard, stiff and thick in his hand. Zabuza removed the fingers that had been scissoring him open, fingers slick with a mixture of their combined release, coating himself with the remaining fluid before lining himself up to Kisame's hole, pushing in. He was a bit kinder than Kisame had been, letting him take him inch by inch until it became unbearable, finally bottoming out within his partner.

"Fuck, you're tight," Zabuza groaned, experimentally thrusting within Kisame. "You feel amazing,"

Kisame replied with a deep moan, legs locking around Zabuza's waist as the wielder of the Executioner's Blade set a brutal pace, thrusts aimed directly at Kisame's sweet spot, drawing a sweet moan from the swordsman. 

It felt amazing, how tightly Kisame grasped at Zabuza, his arms wrapping around his neck as they rocked in tandem, movements rough as he raked his nails down his back, chasing for release. Kisame groaned, head hitting back on the pillow as Zabuza thrust harshly, making his eyes roll back. Kisame felt so good around Zabuza's cock. Zabuza leaned down and bit hard into Kisame's shoulder, drawing blood and leaving a deep bite mark, sharp teeth littering the thick skin of blue shoulders. Kisame moaned loudly at the pain, nearly cumming immediately had it not been for Zabuza's tight grasp on his cock, squeezing the base to prevent him from releasing too soon. It didn't take long for either of them to reach their release a second time, Kisame's cum painting both of their abs, the two collapsing into a pile of sweaty limbs. 

"Again?" Kisame asked, biting Zabuza's neck hard enough to draw blood, an identical mark to the one the other had given him, tongue lapping at the crimson fluid. 

Who could deny such a request? Zabuza thought as he captured Kisame's lips once more, wet and warm and he felt his partner pull apart from him, eyes watching him kiss his way down his body once more to capture his cock in his mouth.

Oh, what a night it would be. 

 

Kisame came to first, the bright light of the morning streaming through the window of their room, shining across his face. He winced slightly, an arm wrapped around Zabuza coming to hold him closer, a hand coming to shield his eyes of the offending rays.

Zabuza slept soundly, his jaw slack, bite marks and lovely bruises littering the beautiful olive skin of his neck and shoulders from the previous night. When Kisame went to move, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, opting instead to pull his arms around Zabuza and pretend that they hadn’t spent the past night fucking each other’s brains out.

Once they got back to the village, he knew they would go their separate ways, Zabuza on his mission on becoming Mizukage and Kisame would simply be a subordinate to the state once more.

For now, though, as Zabuza reached out and pulled him closer, his face pressed against Kisame's chest, he could pretend that they could just be the two of them, no loyalties to a village, no lies.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the idea that Zabuza, Kisame and Mei were on the same genin team, since they're roughly around the same age.  
> Also, I lowkey ship Kisame and Zabuza.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm trying to get more comfortable writing smut, and I hope I did a decent job.  
> Please comment or critique if you want! :) I love feedback.


End file.
